goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Barney Error 9: Longest Error Ever
Barney Error 9: Longest Error Ever is the 9th video of Barney Error in October 12, 2015. The length is worth 8 minutes. Voices *Matthew - Dave *GoAnimate Maze Game Announcer - Joey *Barney Error Announcer - Eric *Barney - Kidaroo *Evil Barney - Scary Voice *Caillou - David *Black Screen of Death Narrator - Lawrence *The Headphone Users Narrator - Zack Total of Turn Offs *Chances: 20 *Turn Off Count: 15 Computer Session *Windows Longhorn *Windows Vista (upgrade at the end of this video) Codes *4 8B 15 16 23 42 - Wrong Code *4 8 15 16 23 42 - Correct Code A List of Strikes That Can Count as Turning it Off #Blocking The Screen #Blocking With a Sign That Says "We Hate You Barney!" #Breaking The Computer Screen #Changing Chance Count to 1,000,000 and Turn Off Count to 0 #Answering GoSkype Calls #Punching Barney The Purple Dinosaur Timer *256 Hours (256:00:00) Turn Off Counts 1-2: 128 Hours 3: 64 Hours 4: 32 Hours 5: 16 Hours 6: 8 Hours 7: 4 Hours 8: 2 Hours 9: 1 Hour 10: 30 Minutes 11: 15 Minutes 12: 10 Minutes 13: 5 Minutes 14: 30 Seconds (Well, you know that 4 minutes and 30 seconds are better than 1 minute.) 15: BOMB EXPLODED Transcript :GoAnimate Maze Game Announcer: WARNING: The following game contains scary scenes that may be too intense for younger players. Player discretion is advised. :Caillou: Okay. Let's do it. plays the Maze Game on GoAnimate when an error appeared. :Barney Error Announcer: We interrupt your Windows Longhorn session for a appears on the screen. Barney Error. Barney was killed by Zola. shrinks 15 degrees, an orange square appears as the lair, black tape and a bomb appear. Zola placed Barney inside his lair tied him up and put a bomb in there. It will explode in 256 hours. I want to remind you. Do not turn off your Windows Longhorn. REPEAT: Do not turn off your Windows Longhorn. Be careful. Because if you do, you get a strike. LAST REPEAT: If you do, you get a strike. You get 20 chances! chance/turn off count appears next to Barney's lair. :Caillou: You can't tell me what to do. I'm turning off my computer. tries to turn off your computer, cut to black screen that says "Cannot shut down. Barney Error intact." The background changes to green. :Barney Error Announcer: Hey! Did you turn your Windows Longhorn computer off when I told you not to? That is not allowed on Barney Errors. The timer will be cut in half the next time you do it. turns it off again, the program came back on. You turned it off again! The timer is going to be cut in half. It is now 128 hours. turns it off again, the program came back on again, the background is changed to yellow. Why do you always turn off your Windows Longhorn computer? You know that makes Barney angry! Another time reduction has occurred. turns off yet again. The background changes to orange. What? You turned off 4 times! This is your last good chance. Another time reduction has occurred. :Caillou: If I block this, it will work. Let's see. blocks the screen. Yes! (x6) Barney Error program unblocked. Oh, no! It didn't work! How can this be? :Barney: How dare you block me? You know I need to see you. That counts as turning it off. Another time reduction has occurred. turns into evil mode with red eyes, and pointy teeth. We Are Now In Evil Mode! Leave your system alone. :Caillou: You still can't tell me what I have to be doing this! turns it off again. :Barney: Why are you still turning off your system? It makes me mad. Another time reduction has occurred. :Caillou: Hey, Barney, I have something for you. :Barney: Okay! What is it? :Caillou: This. sign says "We Hate You Barney!" appears flying past Barney. :Barney: How dare you block me again? That also counts as turning it off. Another time reduction has occurred. This time, don't touch it! :Caillou: That does it. I'm breaking the computer screen. Hi-yah! screen repairs itself. The computer screen rebuilt itself? How? :Barney: Breaking the computer screen also counts as turning it off. Another time reduction has occurred. Now look, 2 hours. almost turns off again. :Caillou: Goddammit! Why can't it shut down? to a screen seeing a yellow circle with an exclamation mark. Cut To The background, the screen is dark. :Evil Barney: You! (3x) Why do you always turn it off? Another time reduction has occurred and it's now 1 hour! :Caillou: Yawn. I'm tired. Let's shut it down for good. turns it off, very tired. God-ingous-dang it! Why still can't it shut down? :Evil Barney: hearing 3 notes on the piano Why do you always turn off your system so much? Are you trying to ignore me? Another time reduction and it's now 30 minutes! Leave your system alone. :Caillou: I'm going to change the chance count to 1,000,000 and turn off count to 0. mouse cursor appears, there is "Change Value" page. A mouse cursor presses "Submit", a yellow circle with an exclamation point appears. The chance count is rearranged to 9 and turn off count rearranged to 11. :Evil Barney: Hey! You are not allowed to change the amount of chances and turn off counts! That also counts as turning off your Windows Longhorn computer. The timer is now down to 15 minutes! GoSkype app appears on the screen, Caillou sees an incoming call: rosiethecool242 next to a person underneath two buttons: the one for the green - decline and the one for the red - ignore. :Caillou: Rosie's calling me on GoSkype. GoSkype app is gone away. :Evil Barney: You cannot answer GoSkype calls during a Barney Error! That also counts as turning off your Windows Longhorn computer! The timer is now down to 10 minutes. :Caillou: That's got to be the dumbest thing that I've ever seen! Really dumb! I'm turning off your system. to another background with a red circle with three exclamation points. :Evil Barney: I can't believe you are still turning off your Windows Longhorn computer. Stop turning it off! The timer is down to 5 minutes. :Caillou: That's it, Barney! Take this! punched Barney out of the lair. The background changes to blue. A buzzing noise is heard. :Barney: Okay! I had enough of turning it off! You punched me, and that's the last time you did something wrong! Yeah, that's right! The Timer Is Down To Thirty Seconds! You are lucky that I will give you an extra chance, but you have to enter the code within 30 seconds! :Caillou: This shouldn't be too difficult. turns off the system one last time. The bomb got exploded. :Barney: I'm sorry, but the code is EXTREMELY WRONG! Here Is The Correct Code: 4 8 15 16 23 42! If you have entered that, you would be safe and continued playing your Windows Longhorn computer, but that didn't happen, so I will CRASH YOUR COMPUTER RIGHT NOW! to a BSOD: Black Screen of Death, which is similar to BSOD: Blue Screen of Death next to an emoji with a X_X face. :Black Screen of Death Narrator: Your computer is dead, and you have to upgrade to Windows Vista. Thank you for using Windows Longhorn. Goodbye. :Caillou: Oh, no! My computer died! I have to press the "Upgrade" button to upgrade Windows Vista. mouse cursor reappears pressing the "Upgrade" button, the upgrading of loading has complete to 100%. A mouse cursor presses the "Start" button after done upgrading Windows Vista. The Windows Vista session is introduced, the setup page is on the screen. Next time, I'll play your Windows Vista computer instead of Windows Longhorn. I hope this Barney Error is over. time card shows: After the setup completed… Wow! This is a good version of Windows Vista. Much better than Windows Longhorn. Category:Barney Error (Matthew Animations WAN) Videos Category:Barney Errors